Compréhension
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Quand Emma revient du monde imaginaire elle veut mettre les choses au point avec Regina...


_**Hello, voici le On-Shot des 100 reviews, je vous remercie encore, je ne pensais pas les atteindre en 13 chapitres.**_

_**J'espère que cet On-Shot vous plaira, alors bonne lecture ! :o)**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous étions revenues à StoryBrooke Mary Margareth et moi et au lieu de faire la fête avec tout le monde, je me trouvais devant la maison de Regina, espérant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, nous n'avions jamais eu la meilleure entente du monde, mais ce que j'avais appris pendant notre voyage dans le monde des contes m'avais permis de mieux comprendre pourquoi elle était comme ça, après tout quand on a une mère comme la sienne on ne peut pas être saine d'esprit, mais un point me chiffonnais toujours et je comptais bien l'éclaircir dès maintenant, donnant à nouveau un coup dans la porte de la brune qui finit par s'ouvrir sur la tête endormis de l'ancienne maire de la ville, habillé seulement d'une nuisette couleur rouge sang, dévoilant son corps parfait, qui ne me laissait définitivement pas indifférente.**_

- Vous avez vue l'heure Miss Swan ? _**Demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux enlevant une mèche qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.**_

- Désolée, _**soufflais-je**_, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vous parler.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir sans l'avoir fait alors je…

- Alors vous avez préféré gâcher mon propre sommeil c'est bien ça ? _**Lança-t-elle me fixant de l'un de ses regards noir qui arrivait à me faire courber l'échine tellement il était intense.**_

- Désolée, _**soufflais-je à nouveau.**_

- Ca vous l'avez déjà dit, _**me fit-elle remarquer avec raison.**_

- Je reviendrais demain… Je vais vous laissez dormir, _**lui répondis-je en faisant demi-tour, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que je sentis sa main attraper la mienne un léger frisson me parcourant de toute part me faisant me retourner sans qu'elle ne la lâche.**_

- Restez, _**me dit-elle mordant sa lèvre inférieur**_, maintenant que je suis réveillé autant en profiter.

_**Lâchant finalement ma main elle s'effaça afin de me laisser entrer dans sa maison, fermant rapidement la porte elle passa devant moi allumant les lumières sur son passage jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle me proposa une tasse de café que j'acceptais.**_

_**Essayant de ne pas rester fixer sur sa silhouette qui ne pouvait laisser personne insensible, je me décidais à parler.**_

- Dans le monde parallèle, j'ai… J'ai rencontré Cora votre mère… Et du coup Snow ou Mary Margareth, je ne sais même plus comment l'appeler m'a expliqué pour…

- Pour quoi Miss Swan ?! _**S'exclama la brune me fusillant du regard, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler de ça, mais j'étais là pour ça et je comptais bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.**_

- Pour Daniel et ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des éléments et j'aimerais entendre votre version des faits.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il est mort point final, _**lança-t-elle se retournant en direction de sa machine à café, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase, serrant avec force le plan de travail je vis ainsi qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.**_

- Regina, _**soufflais-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle la faisant pivoter afin de la fixer dans les yeux**_, j'essaye juste de comprendre, comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé à détester tout le monde, comment vous en êtes arrivé à lancer se sort, pourquoi vous haïssez tant Snow White, pourquoi…

- Votre chère mère ne vous a rien dit ? _**Demanda-t-elle son visage se durcissant bien que toute sa peine se reflétait toujours dans son regard**_.

- Elle m'a expliqué les grandes lignes, mais elle n'est pas vous, personne ne peut tout m'expliquer mieux que vous.

_**Soupirant je la vis abdiquer, laissant**_ _**en plan son idée de café avant de me souffler :**_

- Je vais passer quelque chose de plus correcte, attendez moi là.

_**Acquiesçant je le laissais partir avant d'aller m'asseoir sur l'une de ses chaises de bar attendant qu'elle revienne, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire à peine 10 minutes plus tard, coiffée, habillée et légèrement maquillée.**_

- Suivez-moi, _**lâcha-t-elle en attrapant sa veste qu'elle passa avant d'attraper une paire de talon sur un meuble à l'entré qu'elle enfila rapidement, je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait mais ce n'était pas chez elle visiblement.**_

_**Voyant surement l'air interrogateur**_ _**sur mon visage elle se décida à me donner plus de précision sur l'endroit où nous nous rendions.**_

- Je vous emmène dans un endroit qui devra rester secret, je ne souhaiterais pas que mes affaires soit piller par qui qu'onques ici, j'espère que je peux avoir plus confiance en vous qu'en votre mère.

- Je vous promets de n'en parler à personne.

- j'ai déjà entendu ça, mais si vous le dites.

_**La suivant dans la rue je fus surprise quand je remarquais que c'était le cimetière qui se trouvait devant nous.**_

_**M'emmenant jusqu'à l'endroit où je m'étais battues avec elle, Regina ouvrit la porte du caveau familiale des Mills entrant à l'intérieur avant de pousser la tombe de son père, dévoilant des escaliers.**_

- Après-vous, _**me dit-elle simplement en me désignant les escaliers.**_

- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'enfermer là dessous ?

_**Je vis son regard changer, passant par différentes émotions, de la tristesse, du découragement, mais aussi de la colère.**_

- Si vous me croyez capable de faire cela alors je ne vois même pas ce que je fais en ce moment avec vous, _**soupira-t-elle sortant du caveau non sans avoir refermé le passage.**_

- Attendez, Regina ! _**M'exclamais-je la rattrapant avec difficulté, elle courait très vite malgré ses talons, réussissant à l'attraper par le bras je la fis pivoter.**_

- Quoi ?! _**Cracha-t-elle**_.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que cela ne devrait pas être le cas, mais c'est le cas.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que vous me disiez il y a quelques secondes.

- C'est sortie tout seul, je ne l'ai même pas pensé. S'il vous plait…

- Très bien, _**soupira-t-elle reprenant la direction du caveau ou**_ _**elle entra répétant la même manœuvre que précédemment me laissant descendre avant qu'elle ne me suive refermant derrière elle.**_

_**Une fois en bas des marches je fus surprise d'atterrir sous une sorte d'arche menant à plusieurs endroits différents, ne me laissant pas le temps de contempler le passage Regina marcha jusqu'au mur en face de nous appuyant ses deux mains contre la pierre, laissant sa magie agir afin d'ouvrir un passage, passage menant à une pièce finement décorée de noir et de blanc, les meubles ainsi que les couleurs me rappelant celles de son bureau à la mairie.**_

- C'est ici que je garde toutes les affaires que j'ai ramené du monde enchanté, c'est aussi là que je garde certaines choses que je souhaiterais pour rien au monde que l'on me vole. Comme ceci, _**dit-elle en ouvrant un placard du quel elle sortit un album photo l'ouvrant sur une photo me montrant un cercueil dans lequel était enfermé un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans aux cheveux brun, on aurait facilement pu dire qu'il dormait**_, il y a encore quelques temps si j'avais voulu vous parler de Daniel je vous aurais montré son corps, corps que j'avais réussie à conserver par magie pour qu'il reste intacte, j'avais toujours l'espoir de pouvoir le sauver, le ramener à la vie...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Whale, il a voulu le ramener à la vie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussie de l'autre côté et ça a en partie marché, mais pas comme je le souhaitais, il a failli s'en prendre à Henry à cause de lui. J'ai été obligé de le faire disparaitre à tout jamais…, _**souffla-t-elle fermant quelques secondes ses yeux, semblant se retenir de craquer.**_

- Vous l'aimiez n'es-ce pas ? _**Demandais-je sans que ce soit vraiment une question.**_

- Daniel était la meilleure partie de moi, la partie qui m'empêchais de devenir folle, de devenir comme ma mère et elle s'est débrouiller pour le tuer…

- Racontez-moi, _**murmurais-je en attrapant sa main, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je le fasse, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule, que je l'écoutais.**_

- J'ai rencontré Daniel quand j'avais 5 ans, _**commença-t-elle s'accrochant à ma main avec force, comme si elle ne pourrait rien dire sans ça**_, il avait deux ans de plus que moi, son père travaillait comme garçon de ferme chez nous, il est très vite devenu mon ami, puis mon meilleur ami et bien plus tard mon petit ami, seulement nous avions un problème qui se résumait en quatre lettre, Cora, elle refusait que je sois amie avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de mon rang, en faites elle ne voulait que je sois amie avec personne, pour pouvoir mieux me manipuler je pense… Et un jour, alors que je venais d'avoir 18 ans et que je venais de rejoindre Daniel sur la colline ou nous passions tout notre temps j'ai vu un cheval nous dépasser à tout allure, j'ai écouté mon putain de côté de gentille et j'ai été la sauver, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir…

- C'était Snow pas vrai ?

- Elle-même, avec un peu d'aide de la magie de ma mère son cheval c'est emballé et je me suis retrouvé à devoir épouser un homme avec qui j'avais plus de 30 ans de différence, j'ai proposé à Daniel de m'enfuir avec lui mais cette sale petit peste à tout entendu, elle m'avait promis de rien dire mais elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue devant ma mère et elle a tué Daniel, _**souffla-t-elle en serrant ma main encore plus fort ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'un soubresaut la parcourait de toute part**_, elle lui a arraché le cœur et le lui a réduit en cendre… Devant moi… Tout ça parce que cette sale garce de Snow White n'a pas su se la fermer ! _**Cracha-t-elle des larmes glissant de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne cherche à les stopper**_, à partir de ce jour-là je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais, jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit et de ne plus tomber amoureuse, mais aussi de me venger de cette sale gamine… J'ai visiblement échouée à chacun des points…

- Je comprends ce que vous avez fait, _**murmurais-je en essuyant délicatement ses joues de ma main libre, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je le fasse**_, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait moi-même si la personne que j'aimais était tuée devant moi.

- Vous ne feriez rien de répréhensible, ce n'est pas votre genre, _**me répondit-elle frissonnant tandis que je passais à nouveau ma main sur ses joues pour effacer les nouvelles larmes qui avait remplacé les précédentes.**_

- Vraiment ? Vous semblez être bien sûr de vous, _**lui dis-je simplement encrant mon regard dans le sien,**_ qu'elle est mon genre selon-vous ?

- Vous êtes du genre à vouloir sauver tout le monde, la preuve vous êtes ici, avec moi, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je suis devenue méchante alors que vous devriez être chez vous, avec vos parents et mon fils.

- Notre fils, _**répliquais-je sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était le miens qu'au niveau du sang, il restait le sien sur les papiers**_, et je ne suis pas là avec vous parce que je veux vous sauver, j'ai discuté avec Henry, il m'a dit tous les efforts que vous aviez fait et puis vous nous avez rouvert le passage alors que vous auriez très bien pu nous laisser là-bas, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous sauver Regina, vous pouvez très bien le faire seule, mais c'est vrai que je voulais comprendre ce qui vous avait mené là, ça doit être mon côté flic, je veux toujours tout savoir, _**lui révélais-je tandis que la brune devant moi laissait échapper un timide sourire me faisant sourire à mon tour**_, je devrais rentrer, _**soufflais-je finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence**_, personne ne sait que je suis venue vous voir, j'ai en quelque sorte fuit la petite fêtes organisée pour notre retour à StoryBrooke.

- Oh vous avez fait le mur ? _**Sourit-elle amusé**_, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous faire punir.

- Vous pourrez peut-être me faire un mot d'absence ?

- Ca pourrait se faire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pas faux, et puis je risquerais réellement de me faire tuer si ils apprennent que j'étais avec vous sans garde du corps, enfin surtout David, je pense que si il avait pu m'attacher à mon retour il l'aurait fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas vu que j'avais grandis pendant 28 ans…

- Si jamais il vous ennui de trop je vous autorise à venir vous cacher ici.

- C'est gentille, j'y penserais, _**répondis-je remarquant seulement maintenant que ma main droite était toujours liée à sa main gauche et ça me semblait presque naturelle, comme si j'avais toujours été liée à**_ _**elle, c'était tellement étrange.**_

_**Sans détacher sa main de la mienne Regina m'entraina en dehors de la pièce, remontant les escaliers menant à l'entrée du caveau dont elle ouvrit le passage nous faisant sortir.**_

_**Après cela elle du bien lâcher ma main pour refermer le passage, ce qui me fila un sacrés coup de froid, comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi.**_

_**Sentant du mouvement à mes côtés je dû me rendre compte qu'elle avait fini de fermer le passage et qu'elle attendait visiblement que je me décide à la**_ _**suivre, reprenant sa main dans la mienne sans recevoir aucune protestation de sa part je fus heureuse de sentir à nouveau une douce chaleur s'emparer de moi.**_

- Pourquoi ? _**Demanda-t-elle finalement alors que nous quittions le cimetière.**_

- Pourquoi quoi ? _**Lui demandais-je à mon tour, je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler.**_

- Pourquoi avoir repris ma main dans la vôtre ?

- Je ne sais pas, _**avouais-je après plus d'une minute à réfléchir, après tout c'était le cas, je me sentais juste bien comme ça**_.

- Alors vous faites souvent ça ? Prendre la main de quelqu'un dans la vôtre, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop cérébrale Regina, vous cherchez à tout analyser alors qu'il n'y a rien à analyser. Et puis après tout je peux vous retourner la question, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé reprendre votre main ?

- Parce que… C'est stupide, _**souffla-t-elle en baissant le regard.**_

- Regina… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas stupide.

- C'est idiot, mais j'ai sentis comme… Comme si le vide que je ressentais depuis la mort de Daniel, semblait moins grand…

- 'Gina, _**souris-je en la faisant me regarder en posant ma main sous sa tête afin de la faire me regarder, heureusement que nous n'étions pas très loin d'un lampadaire ce qui me permettait de détailler chaque trait de son visage et de voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues qui la rendait vraiment à croquer**_, ce n'est pas stupide.

- Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais avoir de sentiments pour personne et vous vous arrivez, si facilement détestable, parce que oui je vous ai détesté de m'enlever Henry, mais en même temps vous êtes ce genre de personne qui sauve veuve et orphelin et que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer même quand on ne le veut pas et c'est frustrant, vraiment frustrant.

- Attendez…. Répétez ce que vous venez de dire.

- Vous avez très bien compris alors ne me faites pas répéter.

- Vous avez des sentiments pour moi ? Vraiment ?

- Je sais que c'est stupide, _**souffla-t-elle en dégageant sa main de la mienne pour reprendre sa route, remettant sa carapace en place.**_

- Regina ! _**M'exclamais-je en la rattrapant la faisant à nouveau pivoter afin qu'elle soit face à moi.**_

- Quoi ?!

- Vous… Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose, _**avouais-je décidant de passer au tutoiement faisant s'agrandir ses yeux comme deux soucoupes, lui donnant un air d'ahurie totalement adorable.**_

- Vrai… Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais, mais le faites est que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que quand je tenais ta main.

_**Un sourire étira ses lèvres me faisant sourire à mon tour.**_

- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, _**lui répondis-je remettant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux en place**_, d'ailleurs rend moi un service veux-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tutoie-moi.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? _**Demanda-t-elle un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.**_

- Parce que je pourrais très bien te récompenser pour ça, _**lui soufflais-je en l'attrapant par la taille la collent à moi.**_

- Ah oui ? Quoi comme récompense ? _**Susurra-t-elle en arquant l'un de ses sourcils.**_

- Parce qu'en plus il faut que je te fasse un aperçue ?

- Pourquoi pas, que je sache si je loupe quelque chose ou non.

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que ça ne pourrais pas valoir le coup.

- On ne sait jamais…

_**Approchant de ses lèvres je vis la brune fermer les yeux tandis que je déviais à la dernière seconde afin de m'approcher de son oreille lui tirant un grognement de frustration qui me fit doucement sourire.**_

- Ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je pourrais te faire_**, lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille la faisant frissonner**_, alors ? Tu vas te décider à me tutoyer ?

- Je crois que oui, _**acquiesça-t-elle**_, il est possible que je te tutoie maintenant.

- Alors il est possible que je te donne réellement une récompense, _**murmurais-je en m'approchant d'elle encore plus si c'était possible**_.

_**Et alors que j'allais m'emparer de ses lèvres je du ronger mon frein puisque mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche ce qui nous tira l'une**_ _**comme l'autre un grognement de frustration, sans bouger ma main**_ _**de sa taille j'attrapais mon téléphone dans ma poche avec ma main qui se trouvait encore derrière sa nuque il y a quelques secondes.**_

- Swan ! _**Lançais-je sans vérifier qui me téléphonait, un léger énervement se faisant entendre**_ _**dans ma voix faisant sourire la brune dans mes bras.**_

- Emma c'est ton père, je ne sais pas où tu es passé mais il faut que tu rentres, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontre, après tout on ne sait toujours pas si on peut avoir confiance en Regina ou pas et je pencherais plus pour le on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- David écoute moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as pas élevé pendant mes 28 premières années qu'il faut que tu essayes de les rattraper, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas cinq ans alors ça serait bien que vous vous en rendiez compte, _**répondis-je un brin agacée avant de fixer Regina en face de moi qui elle non plus ne me quittait pas du regard,**_ quand à notre Evil Queen préférée j'en fais mon affaire.

- Emma ne fait rien d'inconsidérée, tu sais très bien qu'elle a récupérée sa magie et qu'elle pourrait en faire usage contre toi.

- Elle ne le fera pas, elle a promis à Henry de ne plus utiliser sa magie et aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraitre à toi et Mary Margareth je la crois capable de tenir une promesse, j'ai confiance en elle, je vous rappelle que sans elle nous serions toujours coincée avec Hook et Cora et qu'elle aurait fini par vraiment trouver le moyen de m'arracher le cœur.

- Elle a essayée de t'arracher le cœur ! _**S'exclama alors la brune l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix, ne faisant même pas attention au faites que j'étais toujours au téléphone avec Charming, posant l'une de ses mains sur ma poitrine à l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, je sentis d'ailleurs sa magie opérer me sondant.**_

- Avec qui es-tu Emma ?

- Avec personne, je te rappelle, _**lançais-je avant de raccrocher remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche avant d'attraper les deux mains de la brune dans les miennes**_, elle n'a pas réussi, elle a été repoussé par une sorte de halo, comme un bouclier sortant de moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il en était mais ce qui compte c'est qu'elle n'est pas réussie non ?

_**Acquiesçant Regina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que je commençais à caresser ses cheveux.**_

- Je crois que cette fois-ci ils savent que je suis avec toi en ce moment.

- Prépare-toi à te faire engueuler par papa et maman, _**ne put elle s'empêcher de se moquer me faisant grogner.**_

- Je vais me réfugier chez toi, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

- Pas de soucis… J'ai une chambre d'amis…, _**me répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire à ma moue boudeuse**_, je plaisante.

- J'espère bien !

- D'ailleurs… Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma récompense…, _**souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des miennes avant de s'en emparer avec douceur, mais rapidement la douceur se transforma en passion et je dû me calmer car j'aurais pu la déshabiller là en plein milieu de la rue si je ne m'étais pas retenue et finalement se fut la brune qui rompit notre baiser à bout de souffle.**_

- Donc, je ne dormirais pas dans la chambre d'amis ?

- Alors ça il en est hors de question, tu dors avec moi ce soir et le soir d'après et le soir encore d'après, en faites je pense que je vais t'attacher à mon lit pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais m'échapper.

- Je vais te faire une confidence, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partir, temps que tu voudras de moi, je resterais.

- Alors saches que je n'ai pas prévue de te laisser partir un jour.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais, _**sourit-elle**_ _**en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant oublier que mes parents nouvellement retrouvé allaient surement m'en vouloir quand j'allais les revoir, oublié qu'ils allaient surement faire une crise cardiaque quand ils allaient apprendre que j'aimais la brune, tout oublié, sauf la douceur des lèvres diabolique de Regina Mills sur les miennes…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cet On-Shot vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
